


Drive By

by freeyuugazaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, College AU, Cute gays, Fluff, Injury, M/M, That is all, gays, hana is nice ??, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeyuugazaki/pseuds/freeyuugazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how the tables have turned.<br/>based off the au prompt: you keep parking in the space outside my student house you absolute asshole<br/>college!au and never met!au (all at once bc i'm too trash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive By

**Author's Note:**

> why do i ship this  
> send help

 

It had been happening for a while now. Every time Hanamiya would pull in to park outside his block of the student housing there would be a stupidly clean white car in the way.   
_Every time_. He’d written down the license plate number and posted pictures of the car on all college-related social media he knew demanding for the perpetrator to step forth, but no. They continued to remain anonymous and steal his space day after day. He wouldn’t be so annoyed with the extra 100m walk from the car park he had to park in as a consequence if it weren’t for the fact that it always seemed to be raining. It wasn’t always raining, of course, but he remembered probably tens of times he’d had to shield a paper under his jacket as he made a risky 100m sprint to his house. It shouldn’t have to happen. Why were they even parking there so often?

So, when Hanamiya drove past the white hatchback one day to see the lights were on, he immediately reversed back to park parallel beside it, wrenching his handbrake with new aggression and almost ripping his car door off as he jumped out of it, slamming it behind him and walking to the car pulled onto the curb. He contemplated, in a calmer part of his mind, knocking on the window and demanding they got out, but instead found himself walking with heavy steps to the passenger side and throwing himself in, immediately meeting the deep brown eyes of a panicking student as he started the rant he’d been preparing for probably months now.

“Alright asshole, _listen_. This is my parking space, and it just so happens that every time I drive by you’ve up and dumped this piece of shit in it. Every fucking day I drive past here and look at your car, in my space, then drive on to the car park at the other end of the fucking road and have to run back in the rain to stop my work from getting trashed. Is there a reason you like to fuck with me like this? Do you get some kind of kick from it? Because I swear to god-” Hanamiya’s tone was loud, harsh and unforgiving, and he was almost too blinded by rage to see the shock and apology on the face of the boy in front of him until he interrupted.

“I’m really sorry; really, I didn’t know this was your space.” He said, and his tone was so soft and warm that Hanamiya swallowed the rest of his accusations in surprise. He looked over the boy in front of him, who didn’t at all seem like the kind of person he’d imagined laughing as they stole his parking spot day after day, and sighed.  
“Whatever. Just don’t do it again.” Hanamiya muttered, and relaxed back into the seat.

Kiyoshi panicked a little. He’d really distressed this guy, after all, and he couldn’t help but feel immensely guilty for it. The uncomfortable silence over the both of them was doing nothing to relieve the tension of the situation, and without thinking Kiyoshi reached for the other boy’s shoulder.

Hanamiya flinched at the sudden soft pressure on his arm and looked over to a concerned expression from a stranger he’d convinced himself he hated. His lip curled in disgust and he looked away, but made no move to remove the hand attempting to comfort him.   
“I feel really bad about all of this.” Kiyoshi said, and Hanamiya remained glaring at his dashboard.   
“Good.” He spat, pouting, and Kiyoshi smiled at how small he looked all of a sudden.   
“I thought it was too good to be true when I found a space so close.” He began. Hanamiya paid no outward attention. He wished he didn’t pay any inward attention either, but something in this guy’s voice was both comforting and highly alluring, and Hanamiya loved and hated it already.   
“I started the year on crutches, so it was great being able to park here.”

_Great. Way to make me feel like an asshole for complaining about having to walk 100 metres._

Hanamiya met his gaze and his frown dissipated slightly under the warmth of it.   
“Did something happen?” He asked, trying not to sound too invested and blatantly failing. He watched as the other boy rubbed his neck awkwardly with a grimace and looked into the foot well. It was the first time he’d avoided eye contact and Hanamiya felt sudden guilt himself. No, why did he feel bad? He didn’t owe this guy anything, especially not what little sympathy he had to offer.

“Just a sports accident. I kind of hurt my knee, but its fine.” he explained, and Hanamiya could tell by the way his smile didn’t quite reach the look of loss in his eyes that it wasn’t fine.   
“What did you play?” He asked, internally questioning why he was so interested immediately after.   
“Basketball.” He smiled again, but it was sad and reminiscent. Hanamiya hated it and he wasn’t sure why.   
“I used to play too.” He said, and Kiyoshi turned to him with an adorably interested expression, leaning towards him slightly with wide eyes and a new smile.  
“Really? What position did you play?”  
“I was Point Guard and Captain, you?”  
Kiyoshi sighed before replying.   
“Center.”

There was another silence, but it wasn’t at all uncomfortable, and the two just sat in the other’s company as they thought about the game. Kiyoshi tried desperately not to think of his injury.   
“What’s your name?” Kiyoshi asked to distract himself, the head of raven hair turning his way again at the sound of his voice.   
“Hanamiya Makoto.” He replied. Anyone from his High School would have flinched.   
“I’m Kiyoshi Teppei.” A large hand was offered in Hanamiya’s direction and he took it with slight reluctance, shaking lightly before releasing him entirely and drawing his hands back close to his body. He didn’t like the feeling in his chest when he’d touched him.

“You know, Teppei, you can just keep this space.” Hanamiya said, turning away in almost embarrassment that he was showing both sympathy and selflessness at once. Kiyoshi blushed at the sound of his first name on the other’s lips and smiled enthusiastically.   
“Thank you! It’s still difficult sometimes with the stairs and such, so I appreciate it.”

Kiyoshi’s hand shot out to Hanamiya’s furthest shoulder, gripping the fabric of his sweater and pulling him round into a solid chest as he held him, unable to stop himself with the sudden surge of gratitude. Hanamiya could feel his face heating up as his hands pushed against the muscle he’d been pasted against and he cleared his throat out of awkwardness. Kiyoshi laughed as he released him and smoothed down the hair he’d messed up in the hug before undoing the seatbelt he was still wearing and putting a hand on the door handle.

“Well, I should probably go.” He said, not entirely wanting to leave. Hanamiya was an ok guy, he thought; although he didn’t really seem to want to be.   
“I still need to park my car.” Hanamiya pointed out, and Kiyoshi looked to his side to see that it was still blocking the road entirely. At least no one had come along.   
“Yeah… Listen, do you want to get coffee some time? I’d really like to get to know you better.” Kiyoshi put on a winning smile and Hanamiya could almost feel the warmth in his eyes. He rolled his eyes with a smirk, ready to make a snide remark, but bit his tongue as he realised how endearing Kiyoshi actually was.   
“Whatever.” He agreed, and Kiyoshi’s smile widened to a blinding level of brightness.   
“Great!” He said, and leaned towards Hanamiya again until he was almost uncomfortably close.   
“Why don’t you just drive by tomorrow and I’ll jump straight into your car?”

Hanamiya considered the proposal in its entirety and nodded. That was probably the easiest way to do it.   
“Sure.”  
“Ok! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kiyoshi said, and both of them left the car, Kiyoshi waving as he walked away. Hanamiya could see a limp, as minute as it was, and his chest tightened. He was in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this um  
> kudos ?? comment ??  
> do whatever but thank you for reading


End file.
